


All Night

by luisitaseyes



Category: Home and Away (TV)
Genre: F/F, willex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-14
Updated: 2019-11-14
Packaged: 2021-01-30 18:47:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,597
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21432967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luisitaseyes/pseuds/luisitaseyes
Summary: The night between Dean's tantrum and Willow finally being officially out.
Relationships: Willow Harris/Alex Neilson
Comments: 3
Kudos: 110





	All Night

As Alex held her hand and looked at her sorrowfully, Willow knew she couldn't sleep alone tonight.  
"Can I stay your place tonight?" Willow asked sadly.  
"Of course I didn't want you to be alone anyways," Alex said reassuringly.  
"Let's just stop by Irene's for me to get a change of clothes," Willow got up quickly and took Alex's hand.

While Willow packed up her things, it occurred to her that she and Alex had never spent the night together without having sex. But given how shitty she felt about Dean, she knew that she wasn't up for it tonight. Suddenly she was worried about what Alex might expect.

Willow threw the bag strap over her shoulder, and walked thoughtfully into the kitchen where Alex was waiting.

"Ready?" Alex smiled.

"Yeah," Willow grimaced back.

"What's wrong?" Alex looked concerned.

"Ummmm..." Willow looked down and kicked her toe into the floor tile. "Alex...I..., I don't think I'm up for doing anything tonight."

"Of course. No problem. We can just go home, watch a movie..."

"No I mean, I'm not up for...sex."

"Oh!" Alex smiled, "Willow..." She pulled her girlfriend into her arms, "Of course you're not. I wasn't expecting anything." She took Willow by the hand and led her out of the house. "Do you think that's all I want from you?" Willow laughed, and she added yet another reason why she felt incredibly lucky to be with this woman.

They arrived at Alex's, and Alex tried to entice Willow out of her funk with different comfort food options and cheesy rom com movies. But eventually Willow said, "Can we just go to bed, and cuddle. I just want to be held."

Alex melted at the sweet vulnerability. They got ready for bed together, brushing teeth together like an old married couple. Alex couldn't help but noticing how Willow kept checking her phone, and felt so sad and anxious that their relationship could cause a rift in such an important relationship for Willow.

Alex guided Willow into bed, pulling her up against her own body, with Willow as the little spoon. Willow took Alex's hand and intertwined it with her own, holding it against Willow's chest, and whispered, "Thank you."

It wasn't long before Alex was asleep. Given how little sleep she got as a doctor, she could fall asleep at the drop of a hat. Willow felt comforted by the slow and steady breath she felt on her neck. But no matter how she tried, Willow could not fall asleep. She laid there for over two hours, her mind buzzing, trying not to move so as to not wake her sleeping girlfriend. But eventually, Alex in her slumber, rolled over onto her back and away from Willow. Willow took the opportunity to shift to her other side, and laid there wide awake, watching Alex sleep peacefully.   
Willow began to think about their short history together, and how they found each other. She felt so incredibly grateful for such a kind and giving person in her life. She realized how sad it would've been if she hadn't let herself fall for Alex, what beauty she would have missed out on. Suddenly occurred to her how much she wanted to make love to Alex right then and there. For a brief time that night, this thing with Dean made her go inward. With all her fears and insecurities, her emotions had taken over. But now being fully present to this beautiful being next to her, she needed to connect and feel her as closely as she possibly could. The buzzing in her mind needed the release of their physical connection. 

Willow pulled Alex's hair back away from her neck and sensuously placed a kiss from under her jaw. Willow absorbed the pheromones of her lovers skin and the warmth of Alex's body against her lips. Alex awakened slightly and turned over facing Willow.

Willow looked down at her sleepy face, "Hi....." she said bashfully.  
"Hi." Alex said with a small sleepy smile. "Sorry, did I fall asleep?"  
"Don't apologize. I wish I could sleep..." Willow said, playing with Alex's hair.

"Worrying about Dean?" Alex said with concern.

"Yeah...but...I think... I changed my mind."

Alex's waking up more, looked a little confused, "Changed your mind about what?" And then she remembered, "Wait, did you...did you mean you want to cool things down between us?" She tried to mask her sadness. It had touched her so deeply, how determined Willow was to be with her.

Willow looked aback, "What? No! No. No...Just..." She paused for a moment, running her hand down the smooth skin of Alex's arm, pulling the strap to her tank top off her shoulder and kiss her there, before looking back at Alex bashfully again. "Just the opposite...I...I want you...Is that okay?"

Alex face of confusion and concern, turned into a wide smile. "Of course it's okay. It’s more than ok.”

Alex sat up and took Willows face in her hands and kissed her with all the adoration she had. Willow sighed into her mouth and they fell back onto the bed together, deepening the kiss, Willows legs wrapped around Alex’s hips. She tangled her fingers in Alex’s hair, lightly massaging the back of her lovers head with her fingers.

Alex continued to kiss down Willows chest, kissing her breasts through her pajamas, and taking her nipples in her mouth through the fabric. The roughness of the fabric and the warmth of Alex’s mouth against her sensitive nipples, gave Willow a thrill of pleasure that sent a wave through her body. She could already feel it exorcising the pain she felt. Alex reached down and hiked the night dress Willow was wearing up higher to expose Willow’s belly, kissing down the velvety expanse and continuing over her underwear. She hooked her fingers around the waistband and pulled them off in one fluid motion. Alex sunk her nose and lips into Willows soft pillow thighs and then worked her way to her sex, kissing tenderly and slowly introducing her tongue, licking and lapping at her juices.

Willow audibly gasped and then covered her mouth quiet her expressions of pleasure in the quiet stillness of the night.

Alex licked and sucked and flicked her lovers clit. Willow’s body rose up, her back arching, gasping and whimpering, until she couldn’t take it anymore. She needed to feel Alex‘s body on top of her‘s. She needed to drown in the feel of Alex’s skin and her scent. She tugged at Alex’s hair to bring her eyes up to meet her own and she whispered desperately, “Come here. Kiss me. “

Alex saw the look in Willows eyes and however it was possible, it made her want to kiss her even more. She climbed up to meet Willow’s mouth which immediately took her into a deep full kiss. Willow grasped at Alex‘s breasts and she became impatient with the clothes between them and roughly tried to pull off the pajamas Alex was wearing.  
Alex pulled back enough to take off her clothes while Willow pulled her pajamas overhead and soon finally their naked bodies were intertwined and their heat pressed up against each other.

Willow wrapped her legs around Alex again, urging her body to come even closer. Alex cried out at the feel of Willow's hot wet sex against her own.

“God Willow, you feel so good!” Alex cried as she began to move her hips forward and back, kissing Willow fervently. Both their hands, mouths and noses traveled wildly, trying to touch, taste and smell everything they could until the only thing real in the moment was each other.

Alex propped herself up on her hands, better to see her lovers face as she climaxed. They held eye contact, even as they both bit their own lips, gasped screamed and whined our their pleasure. Willow felt near tears at this intense intimacy. No one had ever looked at her the way Alex was looking at her now. She knew, no matter what happened with Dean or anyone else, this was worth it.

Alex’s body began to tighten, and her thrusting became more erratic, “I’m cumming!”

“God yes baby!” Willow cried out. She grabbed at Alex’s ass, pulling her tighter. Alex threw her head back, and groaned, and Willow watched in wonder.

Alex’s movements slowed, but Willow spurned her on, “Don’t stop, I’m so close!” Without a beat, Alex shift her hips so she could be sure Willow had maximum friction. Willow responded positively, her eyes squeezing shut, turning her head away in concentration.

“Willow, please look at me.” Alex whispered.  
Willows eyes popped open, she reached for Alex who suddenly seemed so far away, and kissed her desperately. She held Alex’s face close to hers as she felt the crest of her climax arrive and she struggled through the electricity coursing through her body to keep her eyes open. Alex kissed her eyes closed and tasted the saltiness of a tear against her lips.  
After Willow's body began to quiet, Willow unwrapped her legs from around Alex, and Alex collapsed with her head on Willow's chest, both of them panting heavily. Alex listened to Willow's heart beat, and tried to freeze frame this moment to remember forever. As Willow's heart beat slowed, so did her breath and before long Alex noticed the rhythms took on a sleeping quality. She looked up and found Willow deeply in slumber. It made Alex smile, and she cuddled up even closer to join her in her dreams. 


End file.
